Aerosol containers, by law must be disposed of properly as they are considered to be toxic waste. Current law requires depressurization, evacuation and disposal of pressurized, spent containers as hazardous waste. In order to accomplish this, there are systems available for evacuation and disposal of the contents of spent aerosol containers. One such system is the Aerovent® which removes liquid from the aerosol containers prior to disposal. The Aerovent® is mounted on top of the drum and is designed to puncture and remove gases and residue materials from a pressurized container and eject them into the storage drum. A form of filter assembly is used to accompany the Aerovent® to allow for capture of harmful vapors and VOC's. One problem presented with the removal system is ensuring adequate evacuation of the aerosol container prior to removal of the container from the Aerovent®. It is extremely difficult to determine whether the container has been emptied of all contents and an aerosol can may be removed prematurely while the container is still under pressure. The current device provides for an apparatus that captures harmful vapors and VOC's while also alerting the user when the cycle for removal is complete and providing a stop or check valve assembly.